Kid's outfit
(Athlete) (Dirty pre-War) (Junior officer) (pre-War) (Ragamuffin) (Wasteland scout) (pre-War and watch) |item name2 =Kid's hats |dr2 =1 |hp2 =100 |weight2 =1 |value2 =30 |repair2 =none |variants2 =Blast Off helmet Kid's baseball cap Kid's Murray the Mole hat Kid's party hat Kid's police hat MacCready's helmet |baseid2 = (ballcap with glasses) (ragamuffin tophat) (Wasteland scout) }} Kid's outfits are diverse pieces of clothing in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas, worn by the various children in the Capital and Mojave Wastelands. As such, most of them can be found in Little Lamplight, although a few are owned by kids in other places, such as Bryan Wilks or Arthur Maxson. Wearing kid's outfits will change your body appearance into that of a kid. You will remain the same size, but certain more adult attributes (such as breasts) will be gone. Outfits The outfits can be obtained by reverse-pickpocketing the wearers with better armor. The Pip-Boy 3000 icons for these outfits are that of a Vault 101 jumpsuit. It is notable that this also applies to Fallout: New Vegas; seeing as Vault 101 is not in the game. Athlete of the Wastes outfit The Athlete of the Wastes outfit is the clothing of Maggie in Megaton, Flower at The Republic of Dave, Biwwy, Squirrel, and Joseph in Little Lamplight and James Hargrave in Rivet City. Sally, who appears in Mothership Zeta, also wears this outfit. In Fallout: New Vegas, it is worn by Hector, Max and a Mini Boomer. (Dirty) pre-War kid's outfit right|150px The pre-War kid's outfit is worn by Betty in Tranquility Lane. The dirty version is sported by Junior Smith, Jenny Wilson, Princess, and Derek Pacion. Ragamuffin outfit The ragamuffin outfit is donned by Bryan Wilks, Sapling Yew and Penny. In Fallout: New Vegas, the ragamuffin outfit is worn by Stacey in Freeside and 6 Mini Boomers. Wasteland scout uniform The Wasteland scout uniform is worn by C.J. Young, Lucy, Sammy, Rachael, and Knick Knack. Kenny, a boy in Point Lookout, also wears this outfit. The Forecaster in Fallout: New Vegas also wears this outfit. Junior officer outfit The junior officer outfit is the attire of Arthur Maxson, Harden Simms, Ralph, and Eclair. In Fallout: New Vegas, it is worn by a Mini Boomer. Pre-War outfit and watch The pre-War outfit and watch is what you wear in Tranquility Lane. It is only available through console commands. Timmy Neusbaum also wears this outfit. Unique outfits * Blast Off pajamas * Kid's cave rat outfit * Mayor MacCready's outfit Hats Only the kid's baseball cap and the kid's Murray the Mole hat are obtainable via reverse-pickpocketing. The kid's police hat and ragamuffin tophat are only obtainable via console commands on the PC. Kid's ballcap with glasses Kid's ballcap with glasses can only be found in the game files. Ragamuffin tophat While many children wear the ragamuffin outfit, only Eclair and Kenny possess the matching ragamuffin tophat. Wasteland scout hat right|100px|Male hat right|90px|Female hat The Wasteland scout hat can only be found in the game files. Hats with different stats * Kid's baseball cap * Kid's party hat * Kid's police hat Unique hats * Blast Off helmet * Kid's Murray the Mole hat * MacCready's helmet Gallery Knick Knack CA1.jpg|Wasteland scout uniform concept art Pre_War_kids_outfit.png|Two detailed images of the pre-War children's clothing. FO3 Kids outfits.jpg|Concept art by Liquid Development Pre-War kid's outfit watch.png|Watch replacing the Pip-Boy 3000 in the Tranquility Lane simulation Category:Fallout 3 armor and clothing Category:Fallout: New Vegas armor and clothing ru:Броня и одежда Fallout 3#Детская одежда